Perfect Prosecutor
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Ton talent est à nous, Procureur Parfait. L'Organisation veut ton don oratoire et ta logique sans faille. Les péchés que tu as commis… te condamnent à servir notre justice. Accepte ton destin et rejoins-nous, Perfect Prosecutor.


Perfect Prosecutor

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Perfect Prosecutor »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth Ace Attorney Investigations (Perfect Prosecutor)

Genre : Aventure, Suspense, Crime, Romance.

Personnage principal : **Benjamin Hunter** (Jap : **Reiji Mitsurugi** / Eng : **Miles Edgeworth**), le procureur parfait, as de la froide logique et maître du cassage en finesse, accessoirement féru d'échecs et amateur de piano.

Pairings principaux : **Benjamin Hunter x Phoenix Wright**, avec une large exploration sur du **Benjamin Hunter x Shilong Lang**.

Pairings autres : Présence probable de **Phoenix Wright x Dahlia, Phoenix Wright x Iris**. Un Dick Tectiv très admiratif de Benji, mais probablement **Dick Tectiv x Maggie Loiseau**. Peut-être un peu de **Apollo Justice x Konrad Gavin, Apollo Justice x Aura Blackquill** et de **Athéna Cykes x Simon Blackquill**.

Résumé : _Ton talent est à nous, Procureur Parfait. L'Organisation veut ton don oratoire et ta logique sans faille. Les péchés que tu as commis… te condamnent à servir notre justice. Accepte ton destin et rejoins-nous, Perfect Prosecutor._

* * *

><p><strong>~…~<strong>

**Episode 1 : Les Yeux du Procureur**

**~…~**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Tribunal, salle n°3.**

**11h34.**

…

* * *

><p>« Perfect Prosecutor ».<p>

Ou…

Le _Procureur Parfait_.

_**Qu'est-ce que la Loi, qu'est-ce que la Justice ?**_

_**Et que signifie… être « Procureur » ? **_

La salle tremble, devant le regard argenté du Procureur Parfait. Ses yeux sont de glace, sa logique d'acier et son maintien de marbre.

« … »

Nul ne l'a vu faillir.

« …c'est pathétique. »

Car il est…

…_le Perfect Prosecutor._

_**Le Procureur Parfait.**_

« M. Hunter. Vous permettre une seconde d'inattention, à mon égard… »

La voix crisse, désagréable, comme une porte mal entretenue.

« …c'est me sous-estimer ! »

Très désagréable. Mais jamais autant… que la réplique qui suit.

« Une seconde, dites-vous ? Un temps pourtant largement suffisant pour réaliser à quel point l'argument que vous aviez avancé est de totalement irrecevable… à profondément absurde. »

Un rictus, très classique, extrêmement raffiné.

« ! »

'_Cet avocat réalise-t-il à quoi point il est… pathétique ?'_

« Dans ma grande bonté, et si Votre Honneur me l'autorise, je consens à vous énoncer les points cruciaux qui font de cette théorie une grotesque aberration intellectuelle, même de la part de la défense. »

« OBJECTION ! M. Hunter, vous… ! »

Le marteau tombe.

« Objection refusée. Que l'accusation poursuive. »

« Bien. »

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Dehors. **

**Plus tard.**

…

* * *

><p>« M. Hunter, vous avez été formidable ! »<p>

D'un geste nerveux, le jeune procureur écarta son employé, dont le manteau d'un gris miteux attirait l'œil. Mais rien – pas même la médiocrité de son éternel assistant – ne semblait pourtant le toucher : comme si… son esprit n'était pas là.

« … »

« Vous avez battu cet avocat en moins… d'une demi-heure ! Le temps passe, et vous êtes toujours plus doué. Ah, cette réplique au moment il a tenté cette hypothèse bancale ! C'est trop vous, monsieur ! »

Le jeune homme avait un étrange mal de tête. La tête lui tournait légèrement, mais c'était à l'intérieur de lui, qu'il y avait une sorte de malaise. Comme s'il… manquait quelque chose. Finalement, agacé par le babillage de son employé, il le coupa d'un ton sec.

« Détective, taisez-vous, je vous prie. »

Alors, l'inspecteur baraqué ouvrit grand les yeux, comme un poisson un peu trop faisandé.

« M. Hunter… vous êtes sûr que ça va ? »

Passablement intrigué par cette réaction, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi me posez-vous une question aussi déplacée ? »

'_Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'enquérir sur sa santé mentale…'_

Inquiet, le détective hocha la tête, se balançant fort maladroitement d'une jambe à l'autre.

« Parce que, d'habitude, quand je vous énerve, vous me lancez une réplique bien plus acerbe. »

'_Eh. Je suis surpris qu'il connaisse le mot 'acerbe'._

Devant le silence de son patron, le corpulent officier tapa du pied, quelque peu trop dévoué.

« En gros, vous êtes plus dur ! Plus cassant ! Plus vous, quoi ! »

'_En fait, je crois qu'il a dû dire ça au hasard. Ça m'étonnait un peu, aussi…'_

Mais, aujourd'hui, il n'avait même pas la force de l'enfoncer davantage. Aussi, décida-t-il de régler la situation de la façon la plus expéditive qui soit.

« Détective, prenez ceci. Vous pourrez ainsi varier les menus, et opter pour un substitut aux nouilles instantanées. »

D'un geste précis, il avait sorti une petite enveloppe, soigneusement pliée.

« Mais c'est… »

« Oui, une petite augmentation. »

L'air du procureur était absent, comme s'il n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait. Mais déjà, l'acte en question…

« …je dois y aller. Je vous laisse régler ce qui reste. »

Et il avait filé – aussi preste que l'éclair. Soucieux, Dick Tectiv restait planté là.

« Si M. Hunter me donne une augmentation… c'est qu'il va vraiment, vraiment pas fort. »

Même si les nouilles n'étaient pas son délice, il avait bizarrement envie de jeter l'enveloppe.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Rue, près des bâtiments. **

**12h45.**

…

* * *

><p>Benjamin Hunter marchait vite, d'un pas affairé. Rien de bien inhabituel, pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient – ou du moins le côtoyaient. Il semblait toujours si parfait, si raffiné, et pourtant si redoutable tant il était compétent.<p>

Son intelligence était aussi aigue que sa culture était vaste, sa logique aussi brillante que ses réflexions étaient pertinentes.

'_Bon sang. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, avec moi ?'_

« … »

La migraine commençait à pointer dans son crâne.

'_J'ai certes gagné contre cet avocat, mais je n'étais pas concentré. Il faut dire qu'il était bien peu intéressant. Pas doué pour un sou.'_

Pas comme un certain avocat qu'il connaissait…

**« OBJECTION ! »**

**Le Ténor Bleu lève son index – brandissant la justice au bout de ses doigts. Mais lui sait que c'est à **_**lui**_** qu'il adresse ce geste. **

'_**Quel bluff insensé allez-vous encore me sortir ?'**_

Une ombre.

Un éclair le traverse.

« … ! »

Cette coiffure. _Cette_ allure. Par le marteau du juge, cette coiffure de porc-épic, ce costume bleu ! Ce… ce doit être _lui_ !

« Vous ! »

Il se retourne.

_Un étranger me fait face._

_Quelque chose disparaît en moi._

« Excusez-moi. »

Ce n'est pas lui.

_Lui_…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Flash-back.**

…

* * *

><p><strong>« Il y a un message sur ce vase ! Les traces de sang peuvent être reliées ! »<strong>

**Le suspense était à son comble. L'auditoire tremblait presque de fureur – de fureur d'attendre. **

**« Alors, ce message ? »**

**Et moi, maître de l'accusation comme nul autre, avais le seul adversaire de la défense qui créait les volte-face du tribunal, et transformait la recherche de la justice en une aventure du déraisonnable. **

**Lui qui avait pour seule finalité la vérité…**

…**était devenu la propre volte-face de sa vie. **

**« Euh… 'XDF' ? » **

**D'un grand coup sur la table, je mets fin à cette hypothèse bancale, plus instable que le sentiment qui consume mon âme, et qui pourtant l'habite si profondément. **

**« Wright, vous me ferez cent lignes ! »**

**Je perds mon sang-froid. **

_**Comment mon sang peut-il devenir aussi chaud, mes paroles aussi passionnées, mes émotions aussi exacerbées ?**_

**Qui est-il, celui… **

…**que je considère comme un être à part ? **

_**Lui…**_

Il est celui…

Celui qui t'a fait découvrir…

…la _Vérité_.

**La vérité…**

…**la seule chose que je recherche, à présent.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Retour au présent.**

**Rue près du grand parc.**

…

* * *

><p>La vérité…<p>

**« OBJECTION ! »**

_**Est-ce vraiment…**_

…_**la seule chose que tu recherches, Benjamin Hunter ? **_

« Vous devriez regarder où vous mettez les pieds, M. Hunter. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

Ses yeux gris balayèrent l'espace devant lui. L'avocat qui l'avait défié – et qui avait lamentablement perdu contre lui – se tenait en face, comme s'il voulait le confronter.

'_Hum, quelle joie. J'espère que les justiciers de l'orgueil blessé n'auront pas envie de me faire payer une note dont je n'ai pas à faire les frais.'_

« Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? Si c'est le cas, faites vite. Je n'ai guère de temps à tuer. »

_**Ceux qui traitent les affaires de meurtre… risquent **_**eux**_** d'être tués.**_

Ses yeux gris percèrent l'adversaire tel l'acier : mais ce dernier repoussa l'attaquer d'un rire.

« Allons, allons. Ne soyez pas si tendu, Maître Hunter. Le procès est fini… et vous avez gagné. »

Le Maître du Barreau lui jeta un regard vide : puis s'éclipsa, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

« Il vous manque, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

Il marchait d'un pas rapide : mais l'avocat le collait, comme Tectiv et les ennuis.

'_Ne veut-il donc pas me lâcher ?!'_

« Ce légendaire avocat. Celui que l'on appelle… »

« Non. »

Ce '_non_' avait été simple, mais incisif. Quiconque eût prêté attention à sa tonalité y eût décelé la menace d'un refus sans appel. Mais son adversaire ne semblait en avoir cure.

« Objection, M. le procureur. L'accusation ne peut ignorer l'interrogatoire en cours. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent de mépris.

« Objection refusée, M. Quentin Ryein. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie sociale et privée vous concerne. »

Cette réplique était parfaite : mesurée, ferme, critique. Pourtant, cette perfection fut inutile.

'_Il… me barre le chemin ?!'_

« Vous êtes peut-être très fort, M. Hunter… mais vous êtes seul. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Une discussion qui ne mène à… rien, M. Ryein. »

Un sourire énigmatique.

« Vraiment ? »

Il ne redoute pas cet avocat. Il est encore plus mauvais que Tectiv en train d'enquêter. Cependant… son expression…

'_Elle ressemble à celle de quelqu'un… qui détient une information vitale.' _

« Benjamin Hunter… vous êtes le Maître des Procureurs, le Roi du Barreau. C'est une position qu'il vous faut assumer… surtout depuis que Mme Lana Skye est partie. »

« Et je n'ai guère besoin que la défense me le rappelle, car je m'en tire à merveille. »

C'est une réplique censée le débarrasser de ce gêneur, car il n'a guère de temps à consacrer à ceux qui lui en font perdre. Mais il ne semble pas saisir le message, car, obstiné, il continue à marcher à ses côtés.

« Je peux voir ça. Vous avez gagné contre moi… en moins d'une demi-heure. »

« Si même la défense reconnaît sa piètre performance, alors pourquoi continuer cette conversation ? »

Il rit. Quelque chose semble déplacé, dans ce rire. Il est trop froid, trop cruel.

« Ne soyez pas aussi sec, M. Hunter. Quoiqu'avec vos qualités de déduction et votre pouvoir de logique… vous pouvez vous permettre d'être arrogant. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Arrogant ? »

« Oui, _Maître_ Hunter. Votre regard froid, perçant comme des lames de poignards… »

De lui-même, son ton se fait ironique.

« Dans ce cas, M. l'avocat de la défense, veuillez me pardonner d'avoir un regard aussi _froid et perçant comme des lames de poignards_. »

Le sarcasme ne l'atteint pas. Au contraire, d'une expression presque méditative, il poursuit, comme pour lui-même.

« Glacé comme le plus froid des cœurs… tranchant comme la plus affûtée des lames de poignard… inexorable comme une blessure ensanglantée. C'est votre expression… votre don… votre force. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est une chose qu'il ne _peut _laisser passer.

« Seriez-vous, par le plus grand des hasard, en train de me qualifier de criminel, M. Ryein ? »

Loin de s'alarmer devant cette attaque, ce dernier plante ses yeux dans les siens : et c'est alors que lui voit une étrange lueur les traverser.

_Une lueur métallique. _

_Machiavélique. _

« Qui sait ? Vous avez des péchés à purger… Benjamin Hunter. »

Maintenant, c'en est trop. Personne, personne au monde, n'aura jamais le droit de lui dire cela.

Sauf… _lui_.

« M. Quentin Ryein. Si vous n'êtes pas parti dans la seconde qui suit, nous nous reverrons à la cour avec _vous_ comme accusé, pour diffamation à l'encontre de Benjamin Hunter. »

« Je ne courrai pas le risque… »

D'un grand salut, il disparait sur l'autre trottoir, traversant le passage piéton vers une destination inconnue.

« Nous nous reverrons… M. le Procureur Démoniaque. »

Ce _surnom_.

Instantanément, il fait volte-face, prêt à interpeller cet homme. Comment peut-il… comment _ose_-t-il ?

Ce… _surnom maudit_.

« REVENEZ ! MAINTENANT ! »

Il tente de le rattraper, mais la foule refuse de s'écarter.

'_M-, c'est bien dans ces circonstances que je regrette de ne pas avoir fait plus de sport !'_

_**M. le Procureur Démoniaque…**_

Ce surnom si maudit…

_Il m'a rattrapé._

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Lieu ? **

**Au même moment.**

…

* * *

><p>« Jadis, 'Benjamin Hunter a choisi de mourir'. Mais à présent… il lui faut vivre, et assumer ses fautes. Expier vos péchés… <em>seul<em>. »

…_**Monsieur le Procureur Démoniaque. **_

L'ombre envahit l'heure du crime nouveau.

« Car cette fois… _il_ ne sera pas là pour vous sauver. »


End file.
